For many manufacturers, efforts to prevent counterfeiting of their products, or to at least to make counterfeiting more difficult, are ongoing. At the same time, counterfeiters are working, often with the aid of technological advancements, to evade or disrupt anti-counterfeiting measures and to produce higher-quality counterfeit goods. Counterfeit products are problematic for many reasons. They can adversely affect the market for the authentic goods, defraud the purchaser, and even (where ingestible products are involved, for example) cause physical harm to consumers.